Wrong Potion, Professor!
by AppleJuiceMaster
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermoine have Potion class and Snape starts to act pretty strange... Lotsa swearing...
1. Uhm Professor!

Thanks Lady Russel Holmes for the great title! :D  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer stuff: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, etc, etc, yadda yadda...~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed. 'Ahh crap, the next 2 hours Potions...' He and Ron pretend to be puking. 'Don't be so immature! Potions is really interesting... too bad the professor is a fucking asshole!' Hermoine said. Harry and Ron gasped. 'What?' she asked. 'You...you... said... 2... "bad" words!!!' Ron managed to get out. 'It's the truth. If something is true, it's OK...' she replied. 'Oh... you're probably right.' Harry said. 'Ofcourse I am, idiot!! I am the fantastic, all knowing Hermoine Granger!!!!'  
  
The bell rang, making an end at their intellectual conversation.  
  
They entered the Potions class and quickly sat down, before Snape would come in and take off even more points from Gryffondor. 'This is odd... We've been here for about 5 minutes and Snape hasn't even arrived yet!' Hermoine said, rather worried. 'No Snape means no points from Gryf.!' Ron said, smiling his idiotic and moronic smile.  
  
*********Another 5 minutes have passed by**********  
  
They were talking about Quidditch, when suddenly the door swung open and Snape came trough the door, walked up to his desk and almost tripped over his robe.  
  
'Whoaahh sorry everyone!!!! I'm like, a bit, laaateee!!! Time goes FFFFAAASSSSTT!!' Snape said, a bit giggly. Everyone stared at him oddly and wondered what in the Name Of Merlin's Beard happened to him.  
  
'Hey you there! Muffin boy!' He said, waving his hand in Draco Malfoy's direction. 'Errr yes Professor?' He answered, trying not to sound insulted by the 'muffin boy' part. 'Did you hear that!?!!!!!' Snape said, a bit puzzled, while looking around like he was teaching Potions Class for the very first time. 'I'm sorry?' Malfoy said, puzzled as well. 'It's OK.' Snape replied. Malfoy was completely confused.  
  
The class started to laugh hysterically. It seemed like Snape had absolutely no idea of what he was doing. And he wasn't. He was talking about llama's, pink and blue elephants, humping dogs, those silly camels with their lumps, how weird the word 'absolutely' sounds, how cool Winnie The Pooh is (Only the kids who have Muggle parents knew what he was talking about) and collecting paperback books, while giggling none stop.  
  
When the bell rang, none of the Gryffondors wanted to leave! How many times do you witness something like THIS?!!! The Slytherins left when Snape started to do a Michael Jackson imitation, he didn't even notice. After Snape fell asleep on the floor, the Gryffondors also left, still laughing hysterically of what they have just seen.  
  
'That.. was... the... BEST... lesson... we... EVER...had!!!' Ron managed to say, trying not to choke in his own laughter. 'Hahaha, yes it was quite amusing,' Hermoine said, smiling. 'But I sure would like to know what happened to him.' 'Oh Hermoine please don't ruin this historic moment.' Harry said, trying to control his laughter, but failed. He almost fell off the stairs when he thought of Snape, stuttering and his eyes all unfocused and... 'OH MY GOD!!!! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO SNAPE!!! HE TOOK DRUGS!!!'  
  
Hermoine gasped and Ron looked confused. 'Drugs? Like, medicines?' 'Ofcourse! It's so fucking obvious! I bet he had some "bad" mushrooms!!' They stared at each other for about a minute, then Harry and Hermoine started laughed their asses off and imitation the stoned Snape while walking to the Great Hall, leaving a confused Ron behind. 'Stoned? "Bad Mushrooms"??? Why don't I know anything about the Muggle world...' he muttered, walking up to the Gryffondor's common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aaaaaanddd that's the first chapter of this story! Please tell me what you think of it! I hoped you enjoyed this odd story. (Snape is one of my favourite characters, so I have nothing against him or whatever! He's just always pissed off, which makes it funny to let him behave like this!)~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. SET SAIL MATEYS!

***********The second chapter! Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think of it OK? That would help a lot!********  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked to the dungeon, trying to tell Ron what they meant.  
  
'So, Snape has lost his mind thinking he's a bloody kangaroo???' Ron asked, a bit confused. Hermoine shook her head. 'You're fucking IMPOSSIBLE to talk to!!! Can't you just fucking LISTEN for 2 fucking minutes?!!!!'  
  
'You sound like Ozzy Osbourne.' Harry commented.  
  
'I'll just see that as a fucking compliment!'  
  
Ron sighed and looked up to the sky. 'OK you guys, I give up, who is Ozzy Osbourne?' 'Bah you fucking pureblood!' Hermoine spat at him.  
  
They (once again) sat down at their places, noticing Snape was already there, and not looking friendly.  
  
When everyone sat on their places, Snape started talking. 'I had an idea for this lesson...' Everyone looked at each other, curiously, and slightly scared of what's going to happen. 'Let's...' Snape looked into the class, trying to suppress a smile. 'Pretend we're pirates!!!!!!' He yelled, and laughing his ass off while stamping on the floor with one foot. 'I wanna be the captain OK!!!'  
  
Hermoine's eyes went big. 'What...the fuck...'  
  
Snape took out his wand, and muttered a spell, while having the wand in his own direction. Suddenly, he wore a pirate costume.  
  
'All on board mateys!' He did another spell and suddenly, a small pirate ship filled the dungeon.  
  
'WHAT ARRRRE YOU ALL WAITING FORRR??' Snape yelled, trying to sound like a pirate, but terribly failed. 'THE SPELL IS "PIRATACUS"!!'  
  
No one moved. 'YOU CAN CHOOSE! OR YOU'LL BECOME A PIRATE LIKE ME, OR I'LL GIVE YOU A MONTH DETENTION!'  
  
Quickly, everyone did the spell and became 'pirates'. 'That's the spirit! Now, come on board!!!' Snape hopped into the ship, pretending his wand was a sword.  
  
'ARRRRR MATEY!!!!!'  
  
Everyone followed him, not very enthusiast. 'Yeah.. arrrr... and stuff...' Harry muttered, standing next to Snape, who was trying not to fall into the "waves of the ocean".  
  
This went on for about a hour and a half. Snape was sweaty and tired. 'Ok.. Ok.. I had...enough of this game...' He said, making the ship disappear. 'Say, that was fun, wasn't it??' He looked around and saw that everyone was gone. 'Those damn kids...'  
  
  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffondor common room, next to Hermoine and Ron. 'God... This just can't go on! We've got to stop him!!!'  
  
'No shit, Sherlock. I want to fucking learn! I WANT THE OLD, FUCKING GRUMPY, FUCKING EVIL, FUCKING GRYFFONDOR HATING, FUCKING POTION MASTER BACK!! FUCK IT!' Hermoine shouted.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
'Time of the month.' Ron whispered to Harry. 'Girls are weird.' He whispered back. They both nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Already the end of chapter 2... I know this one kind of sucks, but hey, I'm trying!!!~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. The no name chapter

*******Whoa! Thanks for all the reviews! (I know Hermoine doesn't cuss that much, that's the whole point of it...) I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer, but it's Christmas and all so I dunno if I have the time...*******  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry walked back to the castle from his Quidditch training, when he heard some noise in the bushes. Being the smart *COUGH COUGH* wizard he is, knowing the wizard world and stuff, he knew it wasn't a good idea to go look what it was.  
  
'I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that...' He said to himself, looking around, a bit paranoia. 'Did I hear it? Or am I going insane, as so many say? Or am I some so...' Suddenly, a figure in a cape came running to him.  
  
'Holy shit!!' He cried, wanting to run away, but couldn't.  
  
The figure came closer and closer, and that damned Harry just couldn't run away!!!  
  
Suddenly, the figure whispered, in a low and familiar voice.  
  
'Ey... wanna buy some mushrooms? I just won't tell you where I got them...' He pointed at the Dark Forest. 'Damn I shouldn't have done that... Wanna buy it anyway?'  
  
Harry tried to hold back his laugh. 'Professor Snape????' 'No!! NO!! I'm Captain Hook dammit!!! I wish people while stop calling me "Snape"!! Dammit dammit dammit...' Snape ran off, loud sobs could be heard.  
  
'...' Harry didn't know what to think, or say to himself. 'Dammit I wanted to ask how much it costs.'  
  
  
  
'So he got the fucking mushrooms from the fucking forest? That's fucked up!' Hermoine said, scaring some more people.  
  
'How much did he asked for them?' Ron asked, curiously.  
  
'Er.. he didn't really say, he ran away before I could ask...' Harry replied, looking a bit sad.  
  
Hermoine looked pissed off. 'That fucker!! I think I fucking got a fucking good plan! We are going into the fucking forest, pick some fucking mushrooms, and then...'  
  
'Sell them?!' Ron finished.  
  
'Fuck no!!!!' Hermoine slapped Ron, hard. 'We're fucking gonna find out what they're fucking made of!!!'  
  
Ron ran off, crying. 'I HATE YOU HERMOINE! YOU BECAME SOOO MEAN!!!!!'  
  
Harry and Hermoine looked at each other, puzzled.  
  
'I don't think you're mean, 'Moine. He just needed that!' Harry said, patting Hermoine on her head.  
  
'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID FUCKER!!! GO AND BE THE FUCKING STAR OF FUCKING GRYFFONDOR WITH YOUR FUCKING BROOM AND YOUR FUCKING SNITCH!!!' She screamed, making everyone run away to the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Damn, small chapter... I didn't really had any insane/funny ideas... Hope you liked it anyway!~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Paranoia kicks in

~~~~~~~~NEW CHAPTER! YEAAAAHH!! HOORAY!!!!!! MAUAHAHA... Yeah ok that's about enough now... I thought this chapter up at night... Spooky eh! I always get inspiration at night... o_O... JUST READ THE DAMN CHAPTER COME ON PEOPLE!!!!~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
'Oh man, I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you!' Hermoine said, clamping on to Harry's leg.  
  
'Yes, it's OK 'Mione... now, please.. let me go...' Harry pleaded.  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK I FUCKING APOLIGISE AND IT'S FUCKING NOT GOOD?!! YOU FUCKER! I JUST FUCKING READ SOME FUCKING BOOKS IN THE FUCKING LIBRARY, ALL BY MY FUCKING SELF, AND FUCKING CRYING MYSELF TO FUCKING SLEEP!!!!!' Hermoine screamed, making Harry run away.  
  
****Kermit the Frog voice: That very same daaaaay...****  
  
Ron and Harry ran to the dungeon, again being late for Potions.  
  
'Why the Hell are we running?! Snape won't notice anyway...' Harry said, slowing down. 'But what if he isn't "stoned" today?' Ron said, worried.  
  
They looked at each other. '...Nahhhh...' They walked as slow as they could further.  
  
###############IN DA MEANTIME################  
  
Snape was sitting at his desk, pissed off. Just like the old days.  
  
'I certainly hope Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley be here soon... or another 30 points will be taken from Gryffindor...' He commented, amused.  
  
Draco flipped trough his book, pointed at a picture of some kind of...person... and said to Crabbe, grinning, 'Look at this guy! He looks like a fucking clown!'  
  
They heard a loud noise. Looking up, they saw that Snape fell backwards off his chair, and crawling to the corner of the room.  
  
They all stared at him, while he sat against the wall, knees up to his chest, his eyes going left to right every second, breathing heavily, saying 'Clowns are trying to get me, clowns are trying to get me...'  
  
'It's OK, professor, there are no fucking clowns here.' Hermoine walked up to him, smiling, trying to let him trust her.  
  
A clown with messy green hair and an orange hat came to get him! 'I'm gonna EAT YOU UP!!!!!!!' it said, grinning.  
  
'AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' Snape yelled. 'GET IT AWAY!!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME PLEAASEEE!!!'  
  
Someone took Hermoine by the hand and said 'You better sit down...' Hermoine shrugged and walked back to her seat.  
  
The person looked at Snape, who was still trembling in fear.  
  
'It's OK, she's gone.' He said.  
  
'Mommy??' Snape managed to say.  
  
'Almost,' The person smiled. 'Harry.'  
  
  
  
After Potion class, Harry hurried up to Hermoine.  
  
'Listen, I'm very sorry that I offended you.' Harry said. 'Nah it's OK. I was a bitch. Thank God it's over... for a month...' Hermoine replied.  
  
'What was up with Snape??' Ron asked, curious. 'Isn't that obvious?! He's paranoia! I think Dumbledore is trying to get him clean again, which causes confusing in Snape's mind.' Hermoine said, wisely.  
  
'How do you know all that?' Harry said, puzzled.  
  
'SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKER IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS I'VE NEVER BEEN A FUCKING CRACK-WHORE NOW FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!!!' Hermoine yelled, running away.  
  
'...' Ron and Harry looked at each other. 'Did you know that?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Ahhh chapter's done! Hope you liked it. By the way, I'm not making fun of people with fear of clowns. I have it too. A bit. They scare me. * twitches* Yeah... Can't sleep... clown will eat me...~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. CLOWN! IN MY BEDROOM! AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

~~I do not own anything, except for this clowns catcher I have here. *shows 'clown-catcher' or better to say, a net* Hehheheehhehee that'll stop 'em! Hehehehehhe...~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night... Well actually it was 11 PM, but they have to go to bed early at Hogwarts, so it was middle of the night, OK?! ...With the strange feeling that someone was watching him.  
  
'Ok Ron... if you are standing next to me, piss off. It's not cool.' He said, nervously.  
  
No answer.  
  
'George? Fred??' Harry grabbed his wand. 'Lumos.' He looked next to him, his heart skipping a few beats.  
  
'....AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!' Harry yelled, running down to the common room. 'AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! AAA-AAAHH-AAAHHH!!'  
  
He ran trough the Great Hall, which is completely the other way, but that doesn't matter, it's important, down to the dungeons, still screaming.  
  
He stopped at a statue of a lawn gnome. 'Muffins are yummy!' Harry yelled. The statue stepped aside, making room for Harry. 'Thank you.' He realised why he came here in the first place. 'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'  
  
He ran inside, still screaming. He came into a total black room. Snape's.  
  
'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Harry still yelled, waking up Snape. '5 More minutes, mommy...' Snape muttered. 'AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!' 'WHAT THE HELL!?!! POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?' He shouted.  
  
'AHHHHH!!!' Harry screamed. 'CLOWN!! CLOWN!!!!!!!!! THERE'S A CLOWN IN MY BED!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' 'O MY GOD!!!!' Snape gasped. 'YOU SAW IT TOO???' Harry nodded. 'WE GOT TO WARN DUMBLEDORE!!! Piratacus!' And once again, he was dressed in his pirate costume.  
  
'Well...what are you looking at?! Expected me to run around naked?' Snape asked, sarcastically. Harry shrugged. '...Riiiiight... COME ON WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!!! RUN!! AND DON'T FORGET TO SCREAM!!' Snape yelled.  
  
#####In da meantime, Filch was walking trough the halls, checking if no students were outta bed.#####  
  
He heard some...strange... noises... 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!' 'AAAAAARHHHHH!!' 'COME ON PROF, FASTER!! AAHAAAAAAAAHHH!!'  
  
'My God! I sure hope that I heard that wrong!' Filch said to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Snape and Harry came running past him, screaming. 'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!' Filch looked at them, oddly.  
  
'CLOWN!!!! CLOWN!!!!!!!!! IN MY BEDROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!' Harry shouted at Filch. 'IT'S TRUE, IT'S REALLY TRUE!!! THEY'RE COMING TO EAT US ALL!!!' Snape yelled.  
  
'A...clown?!!' Filch asked. 'A CLOWN DAMMIT!' 'There are no clowns here, you silly people! Severus, I can't believe you fell for that one!! Potter is probably trying to make you paranoia...again!!! And why the Hell are you wearing that costume in the middle of the night?! Actually, it's a quarter past eleven, but still...'  
  
'.....CLOOOOOOOWWWWWNNNN!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' And they ran away again.  
  
Filch sighed.  
  
#######Some minutes later...#########  
  
'So... errr... what's the, like, you know... password?' Harry asked, standing in front of the statue that's the door to Dumbledore's office. 'Like, I don't know...'  
  
SO OUR 'HERO'S' STOOD IN FRONT OF THE STATUE THAT'S THE DOOR TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE 'TILL 7 O' CLOCK, IN THE MORNING. WHAT THEY DID IN THAT TIME? NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW  
  
  
  
Like said before, at 7 o' clock, the statue moved, and Dumbledore walked out of the room.  
  
'Harry! Severus! What are you doing here?!' He asked, curious.  
  
'Well... It's... What are we here for again, Potter?' Harry thought for a few seconds, then remembered it again. 'THE CLOWN!!!!!!!!!!!' He and Snape started screaming again.  
  
'THERE WAS, LIKE, A CLOWN IN, YOU KNOW, MY BEDROOM! IT WAS, LIKE, TOTALLY, YOU KNOW, SCARY!!!!! THEN I, LIKE, YOU KNOW, RAN TO, YOU KNOW, SNAPE, AND HE WAS LIKE, OH MY GOD, AND, LIKE, YOU KNOW, HE CHANGED INTO HIS, LIKE, PIRATE COSTUME AGAIN, LIKE, O MY GOD, AND HE WAS, LIKE, SO TOTALLY, LIKE, YOU KNOW, SCARED, AND THEN, LIKE, WE WER, LIKE, YOU KNOW, HERE, AND LIKE, SNAPE, HAD SO TOTALLY, LIKE, YOU KNOW, forgot the password.' Harry finished.  
  
'A clown?? In your BEDROOM?!' Dumbledore asked, like, you know, seriously, like, TOTALLY, doubting it.  
  
'Do I have to repeat it or something!?' Harry said, gasping for air. 'Where did Snape went to?' He and Dumbledore looked around and found Snape in the corner, knees up to his chest, muttering 'They're all coming to get us, all coming to get us...'  
  
ANYWAY, to make a long story short, Dumbledore and Harry walked up to Harry's room, leaving Snape behind, which was better for them, so he won't irritate them.  
  
'So... where is this "clown"?' Dumbledore asked, looking around, seeing... no clown.  
  
'They only come at night. Well actually around eleven PM, but we have to get to bed so damned early, it looks like midnight.' Harry replied.  
  
And thus, Dumbledore gave Harry a "clown-catcher", which is actually MY invention, and that was an illegal copy, so Dumbledore broke the law, but who cares, to catch the scary clowns.  
  
'Wow! Thanks Professor!' Harry said, admiring the "Clown-catcher".  
  
The "clown-catcher" (which is actually MY invention, and that was an illegal copy, so Dumbledore broke the law, but who cares) worked, so Harry had no more scary clowns in his bedroom.  
  
Snape didn't get a "clown-catcher" (which is actually MY invention) because he's always so mean and stuff.  
  
THE END (of this chapter! Mwhahaha...)  
  
  
  
  
  
~O my... This chapter made even less sense than the others... WHOA! Tell me what you think of it... Plez?~ 


	6. Who are you gonna call?

~Ahhh thank you all for your *wonderful* reviews! I really appreciate it! INSANE CHAPPY COMING UP!~  
  
  
  
###The next morning at breakfast...###  
  
'Where's Harry?' Hermoine asked, NICELY. 'Don't know...' Ron replied, stuffing his mouth full of food. 'He never misses breakfast...' Hermoine replied nicely and a bit worried. 'Who cares!?' Ron said, almost choking in all the food. 'Good point.' She replied, nicely AGAIN.  
  
Suddenly, they hear The Ghostbusters song coming from EVERYWHERE!  
  
Some random person yelled. 'WHERE'S THAT MUSIC COMING FROM?!' 'EVERYWHERE!' another random person said.  
  
Another suddenly, the door of the Great Hall *which was open already, but we'll just pretend it was closed* swung open, and some weird lightning flashes and stuff like that.  
  
'WHAT IS THAT?!' The very same random person screamed.  
  
Two people were standing in the lightning.  
  
'WHO ARE THEY?!' The very same *incredible curious* random person shouted.  
  
They stepped in the Great Hall, both wearing some freaky yellow costumes with orange hats, holding nets.  
  
'HARRY!' Ron shouted, spraying everyone with the food he stuffed in his mouth. 'PROFESSOR SNAPE!' Hermoine yelled, NICELY.  
  
'NO!' Snape screamed. 'WHO ARE YOU GONNA CALL?!' Harry shrieked. 'CLOWN-BUSTERS!' They both yelled at the same time.  
  
Everyone looked at them, oddly.  
  
'WE ARE HERE TO PROTECT ALL YOU GOOD STUDENTS FROM THE CLOWNS THAT ARE LURKING IN THE DARK CORNER OF YOUR ROOM, TRYING TO EAT YOU WHEN THEY GET THE CHANCE!' Snape shouted.  
  
'Did he just said "good students"?!' Hermoine questioned herself, NICELY.  
  
'I WAS SLEEPING THE OTHER NIGHT, WHEN I HEARD SOMETHING!' Harry shouted. 'WELL... WHAT WAS IT?' Snape asked, pretending not to know. 'IT WAS... A CLOWN!' They both gasped. 'IF I DIDN'T RUN AWAY, HE WOULD HAVE EATEN ME!' Harry continued.  
  
'AND THAT'S WHY WE, THE CLOWN-BUSTERS ARE HERE TO SAVE ALL OF YOU FROM THE HUMAN EATING CLOWNS!' Snape yelled. 'YES, WITH OUR CLOWN-CATCHERS (WHICH IS ACTUALLY APPLEJUICEMASTER'S INVENTION, BUT WHO CARES?!) WE ARE ABLE TO CATCH THE SCARY CLOWNS FOR YOU!'  
  
'AND WE WILL! DON'T YOU WORRY, WE WILL!' They both said, making an end at their speech.  
  
Still, everyone was looking at them oddly.  
  
'You have permission.' Dumbledore said, trying to get them out of the Great Hall.  
  
'Thank you Headmaster! We won't let you down! Don't you worry, we will catch the clowns for you, with our super advanced 'clown-catcher'!' Snape showed everyone his 'clown-catcher'.  
  
Hermoine looked at Ron, with a 'what the HECK did just happened?' look. Ron shrugged and continued stuffing his mouth.  
  
'Well... that went pretty good!' Snape said to Harry, standing outside the Great Hall. 'Don't know... maybe we yelled too much...' 'LET'S BUST SOME CLOWNS!' Snape shouted, running to the dungeons, where the Slytherin dormitory lays. 'WAIT FOR ME!'  
  
'THERE!!! THERE!!! I SAW ONE!' Harry yelled, pointing at a dark corner of Draco Malfoy's PRIVATE bedroom. 'This sure is a freaky place...' Snape said, slightly nervous, looking around. 'Don't know... I kinda like the pink candles...' Harry commented.  
  
'Shhh!!!' They both sneaked to the corner. 'Ready?' Harry asked. Snape nodded. '1...2...3!!!' They swung their nets over the clowns head, locking him up in a plastic bag. 'HOORAY! WE GOT ONE!!!'  
  
They did all the four houses, having a coffee break every 5 minutes. When they were done, they sat down, outside in the grass.  
  
'That was kind of fun!' Harry said, smiling. Snape lay in the grass, sweating, tired and sleeping. 'Aw Sevvie fall asleep...ain't that cute!' Harry said to himself, grinning.  
  
Snape slept WONDERFUL! Something that he hadn't done in 20 years, because he knew the clowns would come and eat him up if he did! But because of their success at clown busting, he could sleep! Oh joy!  
  
And thus, Hogwarts was a save place to sleep again. Hooray!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ This was the last chapter about the clowns! Hope you liked the whole insane stuff... TELL ME WHAT YOU THIIIINNNKKK PLEAASEEEE!!!!  
  
But, don't worry! It isn't the end yet... but it is, for the clowns, but not for the story! No of course not, cause I just said that it isn't the end of the STORY yet, but it IS the end of the clown chapters! Sigh...~ 


End file.
